kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole MacGrath (Nightverse)
Cole MacGrath is a transporter turned mercenary from Empire City, and a current member of Damage, Inc.. He founded it alongside Alex Mercer, and he is extraordinarily powerful -- in fact, he is tied with Alex for the title of strongest member. Also, the "Heroic" Cole is used for this universe. In the original game he appeared in, Cole has the potential to become a hero or villain. For evil appearance and personality, see the inFAMOUS Wiki. History ''inFAMOUS'' :See here for more details. After delivering a mysterious package to the middle of the Historic District, Cole gets a phone call, telling him to open it. Doing so activates the Ray Sphere, destroying nearly everything in a radius of a few blocks and killing everyone... except for Cole himself. He eventually finds that the Blast somehow gave him powers over electricity, and uses these powers to fight the gangs who've taken over Empire City during the quarantine. However, because his girlfriend, Trish, lost her sister in the Blast, she blames Cole for it. Soon, Cole learns about the man who created the Ray Sphere, an extraordinarily powerful Conduit known as Kessler. Kessler, over a period of several weeks, manipulates events in Empire City often forcing Cole to increase and further master his powers. Near the end of the conflict, Kessler forces Cole to choose between saving Trish or a group of doctors. Acting for the greater good, Cole rescues the doctors, and then attempts to save Trish as well. Kessler, however, drops her from the top of the skyscraper. A few days after that, Cole confronts Kessler in a final battle, and while Kessler is far more experienced with his powers and can use them to much greater effect, his extreme age weakens him enough for Cole to triumph. Kessler's final action is to show Cole his memories, revealing that Kessler is actually Cole himself, but from the future. Something, known only as The Beast destroys everything, and when Cole (Kessler) could've stopped it, he instead chose to flee with his family. The Beast destroyed everything, however, and Kessler was left with nothing. He took a one-way trip back in time to give his past self more time to advance and control his powers, and killed Trish so that Cole wouldn't have any emotional attachments to stop him from taking on the Beast. After that, Cole continues trying to master his powers, but he also helps Empire City rebuild. Forming Damage, Inc. A few months after Kessler's defeat, a stranger named Juxak somehow got a sample of the BLACKLIGHT virus and, curious about its properties, used some of it to infect a Conduit. This Conduit became a deranged, deformed monster of such incredible power that even Cole MacGrath wasn't able to stop it. However, when a scientist who also had great power named Alex Mercer stepped in, the two joined forces and were able to stop the Conduit. However, in its final moments, the Infected Conduit summoned the Heartless to that world, and while Cole and Alex were able to resist the Darkness, they were too heavily exhausted to do anything more than watch helplessly as the Heartless annihilated Empire City, reducing it to mere ruins of its former glory. Cole and Alex have, since then, created a group called Damage, Incorporated, which now consists of six individuals, all of whom have at least one reason for taking down the Midnight Syndicate. Syndicate War Appearance Cole MacGrath bears a strong resemblance to Jason Statham, and wears a blue-and-white tracksuit which covers his entire body. He has brown hair, similar to a military-style "buzz-cut". Personality Cole, during the immediate weeks following the Blast, was frequently conflicted in whether to use his powers to help others, or himself. However, partly because of influence from Trish, and partly to put a stop to the gang rule during the quarantine, Cole chooses to put the needs of innocent people above his own. Shortly before the final confrontation with Kessler, Cole finds the Ray Sphere and has a choice: he can destroy it, so that no one can ever use it for that kind of madness in the future, or he can use it again to drastically increase his powers at the cost of thousands of innocent lives. Remembering all of the lives it's wrecked, Cole destroys the Ray Sphere, and then goes on to defeat Kessler. Powers :See here for more details. Cole MacGrath is a Conduit with extraordinary powers over electricity. He is capable of nearly any feat with this medium, from calling down a massive storm to destroy anything around him, to creating an electromagnetic barrier that repels nearly any type of attack, to manipulating it into grenades, and using it to glide through the air. Themes His theme when fought as a boss (Syndicate story) is Battery. When he's the playable character, however, his battle theme is My Apocalypse, from Metallica's Death Magnetic album. Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise